Make a Wish
by Aykaylaka
Summary: Another Transformers Prime ArceexOptimus one shot. Takes place after "Sick Mind". I got an idea and had to do something with it. So... here's to all those who wanted more! :D ArceeXOptimus Prime. Plug N' Play. enjoy! Sorry for the crappy summary


_**Another ArceeXOptimus one shot for those who wanted more. I didn't like it as much as the last one at first, but I managed to edit it a bit and make it at least as good (I hope!) Anyway, it takes place after "Sick Mind." I'm sure everyone who watches Transformers Prime has seen this episode by now, as season one is over. So yeah, you should know all the background stuff. But if you by any chance haven't seen it,stop reading for the moment, click open a new tab, find that episode on youtube and watch it. and also watch predatory. hell, watch the whole first season! it's an excellent use of your time. :D anyway, enough rambling. hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers! Duh!**_

* * *

><p>"Tailgate!"<p>

Arcee woke with a start. Her spark was pounding and her intakes were rapid. She quickly looked around and took in her surroundings.

She was in the base. In her room. Safe. She sighed and placed a hand over her chest, willing the rapid pounding underneath the plating to slow. She felt her body shaking and knew she wouldn't be able to get any more recharge. Her internal clock told her it was midnight.

"Not again…"

It was the third night in a row that she'd lost recharge due to nightmares. She could still feel the fatigue that had plagued her before she went to her room. It had not been lessened. Arcee moaned and got up. She headed out the door and to the main room. She leaned up against a wall and slid down slowly to a seated position. She pulled her legs up to her chest and lightly hit her helm with her hand.

"Get out of there…" she mumbled to the memory.

She sighed again, hiding her face in her hands. Her body was so tired, but her mind was unable to settle down.

_I can't go on like this! _She thought, _Not for long…_

Arcee wondered just how long it would be before her systems started shutting down.

_No, don't think like that_,Arcee reminded herself, _You'll make it that much harder to calm down…_

After a few moments, Arcee became aware of someone watching her. She looked up to see Optimus eyeing her from the hall. He stepped out into the room when she looked at him, concern in his optics. Arcee stood up quickly and tried to look well rested.

"Optimus," Arcee said nervously, "I-I couldn't sleep…"

Arcee remembered Ratchet's instructions for Optimus.

"Shouldn't you be in recharge? You need your rest," Arcee said.

"Shouldn't you?" Optimus countered.

"I told you, I couldn't sleep," Arcee said, "I was restless."

"Me too," Optimus said.

Arcee sighed. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall again, gazing at the floor.

"I woke you," she stated.

"I was already half awake," Optimus said, "It was another nightmare, wasn't it?"

Arcee looked up in alarm.

_Another?_ Arcee thought,_ great. He knows._

"You know about my other nightmares."

"We all do," Optimus said, "We hear you scream sometimes. We didn't want to say anything at first. We knew you wouldn't want us to. But Ratchet and I just talked and decided we had to talk to you about it. You haven't gotten good recharge in a while."

Arcee looked away, feeling ashamed.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Optimus said, walking over.

"It's weak. Losing sleep to things that happened so long ago," Arcee said, shaking her head.

"Mental wounds take longest to heal," Optimus said.

Arcee stayed silent. Optimus wished she would talk to him. He hated seeing her like this.

"I'm gonna go for a drive. Sorry to wake you guys," Arcee said.

She transformed and took off down the hallway that led to the exit.

"Arcee…" Optimus transformed and followed her.

Optimus didn't catch sight of her until he got outside. She was already far ahead, but Optimus was able to gain on her a little and follow. She went several kilometers before she stopped and transformed. Optimus slowed to a stop and transformed as well.

"Optimus, I know I can't give you orders, but you need to go back to the base and get some rest," Arcee said.

Optimus felt a twinge in his spark at her concern for him.

"Don't worry about me Arcee," he said.

"You're recovering from a virus. You need to rest!"

"You're recovering from trauma. You need to rest as well," Optimus argued.

Arcee let out a small laugh and turned to face Optimus.

"Optimus, I'm fine. Nightmares are something I'm used to. They'll go away eventually. They always do," Arcee said.

"And they always find their way back," Optimus said, "Perhaps, if you talked to someone about the events that took place—"

"Save it," Arcee said, "I would talk to you about anything Optimus, but that's just not something I'm capable of discussing right now. Just let me drive and get the jitters out of my system. Please?"

She gave him a pleading look, her purple and blue optics filled with desperation. Optimus couldn't say no, but the look in her optics tugged at his spark and he refused to let her go alone. She needed someone to comfort her, even if she didn't realize it.

"Only if you let me accompany you," Optimus said, knowing and accepting that this would earn him an annoyed Ratchet.

Arcee sighed.

"Fine," she said, "Not like I have a choice."

"Arcee, I'm not trying to—"

"I know," Arcee said with a smile as she transformed and started driving, "You're just a worry wart."

"A what?" Optimus asked, following suit.

"It's a term I picked up from the humans. It means you worry a lot," Arcee explained.

"As a leader, the wellbeing of my team is something I must always be concerned about," Optimus said.

"Oh? And what about the wellbeing of yourself?" Arcee asked.

Optimus was silent.

"Yeah, I thought so," Arcee said.

She was touched by Optimus's concern, but her spark pounded with worry for him. She wished he would go back and get some rest. But she knew he wouldn't leave her be. And part of her didn't want him to. So she just drove on.

They were both silent for a while after that. They drove for a while, not stopping until they reached a cliff. There was nothing significant about the cliff. It just overlooked more desert. It wasn't even the same cliff they had set up Cliffjumper's memorial on. Optimus wondered why Arcee had chosen to come here. Arcee transformed and walked to the edge of the cliff. She looked out over the desert, then down at the ground far below. She stared at it for a while, and Optimus saw a thoughtful look in her optic. He felt a rush of panic and transformed. He rushed over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Arcee," he said with worry, "What are you doing?"

Arcee looked up into his optics. She looked puzzled for a moment, then slightly amused.

"What's wrong? You look like you're worried I'll throw myself over the edge or something," Arcee said with a small snicker, "I was measuring how high it was because the other day Raf asked me if I knew."

Optimus sighed in relief.

"Optimus, I may feel a bit depressed at times, but I'm not suicidal," Arcee said, turning to face him, "But thanks for the concern."

Optimus nodded, feeling relieved. It made him feel better knowing she wouldn't hurt herself. He cared a great deal for Arcee.

He watched her as she gazed at the stars, a strong feeling towards her rising in him. He tried to force it down, remembering the agreement they had made after their mission to the arctic, but it was stubborn and wouldn't go away. And part of Optimus didn't want it too. He liked the feeling. He liked Arcee…

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Arcee said, interrupting his thoughts.

Optimus followed her gaze to the stars and smiled.

"It is indeed," he said.

As they star gazed, a meteor flew across the sky.

"Make a wish," Arcee said.

Optimus was aware of the earth custom of making a wish when a meteor, or "shooting star" as the humans called it, flew across the sky. He looked down at Arcee as she watched the meteor disappear. He watched her close her optics to make a wish and couldn't help but look up and down her frame. He felt his spark pulse with emotion as he looked at her. He closed his optics and made a wish, though he knew it probably wouldn't come true. When he was finished he looked down to see Arcee with her optics still closed, making her wish. When she was finished, she opened her optics and looked at Optimus.

"What did you wish for?" she asked.

"I thought the custom was to keep wishes a secret," Optimus said.

"Well, yeah. If you believe it will make a difference in whether the wish comes true or not," Arcee said.

"Do you?"

"No. I don't see why telling someone your wish makes it invalid," Arcee said, "Wishes are made out loud all the time. How can wishes on a star, or meteor, or anything else be different than those wishes? Does that mean that any wish said aloud is void?"

Optimus chuckled. He was happy to see that Arcee had calmed down.

"You would have to ask Jack, Miko, or Rafael," he said.

Arcee laughed a little.

"You never answered my question," Arcee said.

Optimus felt a rush of nervousness. Arcee gave him a questioning look.

"I… We both need to get back to the base and get some rest," Optimus said, looking away.

"Oh, now you want to get some rest! C'mon, tell me! I won't judge," Arcee said with a smile.

Optimus backed up a little. He felt his face grow warm.

"Optimus?" Arcee prompted, moving closer.

Optimus didn't know what to say. He took another nervous step back.

"Would it help if I told you what I wished for?" Arcee asked, taking a step forward to lessen the distance Optimus had created.

Optimus was silent. He had no words. But he did feel a bit of curiosity as to what Arcee's wish was. Arcee looked away for a moment, then up at Optimus with an embarrassed smile.

"I...I wished for… a kiss…" she said bashfully.

Optimus's spark skipped a beat. It was exactly what he'd wished for.

"Arcee—"

"I know what we agreed to. I know that we're not supposed to have that kind of relationship. But… It was a wish. A silly wish that I didn't think would even—"

Optimus couldn't help himself. He closed the distance between them and scooped up Arcee into his arms and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but quickly got over that and kissed back. Optimus felt nothing but pure joy, all previous worries forgotten. He quickly became lost in the moment, and loved every second of it.

Arcee was enjoying it too. She knew she shouldn't be, considering the agreement they'd made a while ago, but it was her wish coming true, so she just didn't care. She let herself enjoy this one moment, knowing that after it was over, they'd have to reiterate said agreement.

Optimus felt the same. He was going to soak up the moment while it was there. He wanted to make the most of it. He rarely indulged himself, but after surviving yet another life threatening situation, he felt as though he could afford to be a bit reckless. He was so tired of having to act older than he was. He was a youn bot, not much older than Arcee, and it was about time he let himself act as such. Even if it was just for one night.

So he did. He let himself enjoy his time with Arcee. As he kissed her, he licked her lips and she separated them for him. She wrapped and arm around his neck and placed her other hand on the side of his face in a tender embrace.

Their kiss grew more intense, more passionate, as it continued. Arcee sucked on Optimus's lower lip. He moaned and knelt down, placing Arcee on her back on the ground. He moved so that his body was over hers. She took his lip between her denta and bit down gently. Then she pulled away a little and gave him a lustful look.

Optimus wondered briefly about whether it was wise to try what they were about to when they were both lacking good recharge. But he realized it was wasting the short time alone with Arcee, not to mention contradicting his decision to let himself be a bit more immature and responsible than usual. He again decided to cast away better judgment. He was going to do whatever felt good in the moment.

Arcee smiled as if he had stated this decision out loud, and pressed her lips against his. Optimus started running his hands over her chassis, up and down her sides, her aft, and the insides of her thighs. She moaned in pleasure as he did so. Optimus kissed her neck, then nibbled it a little. Arcee let out a groan as he did so, back arching towards him. Optimus smiled and did it again, this time a little harder. Arcee cried out and her hands curled into fists. Optimus continued to play with the spot, earning himself some new scratches and several moans and cries from Arcee.

Arcee ran her hands down Optimus's sides, found the spot from before and pressed down on it. Optimus shuddered and let out a small moan. He kissed Arcee's neck, running his glossa over the cabling. Arcee's intakes hitched and she dug her fingers into Optimus's shoulder. Optimus smiled. Their lips met and locked together again.

Arcee suddenly felt alive with energy. Her previous fatigue was forgotten. She felt as though her circuits would fry if she didn't release the electricity that was building up. She pulled away, rather disdainfully, from their kiss and gave Optimus a meaningful look. Optimus nodded, feeling the same as she, and slid open her lower panel.

Optimus ran his fingers gently around the edges of Arcee's open panel for a moment, watching as she arched her body towards him. She gave him a look of intense desire, gripping his arms tightly.

"O-Optimus please… d-don't tease me," Arcee stuttered, optics shut tightly from the pleasurable sensation.

Optimus lowered his head and kissed her again, craving the taste of her glossa, then carefully moved his fingers through the mesh of wires to find her cable. Arcee tightened her grip even more on Optimus's arms when he found it, biting down hard on his lower lip and letting out a groan of pleasure.

Optimus found himself suddenly curious about something. He moved his hands away from Arcee's cable and found her port.

"Wh-what are you—"

Arcee's question was cut short as Optimus stuck a finger into her port. She gasped, then cried out and clung to Optimus, body scraping against his. Electricity began to crackle in the dry desert air between their bodies. Optimus stuck his finger further into Arcee's port and groaned as she tore more scratches into his chassis. He felt a discharge of electricity in the air and removed his finger from Arcee's port, letting her recover from the overload.

Arcee's intakes grew rapid as the first overload passed. She immediately grew pent up with energy again, and she could tell Optimus was too. He opened his own panel and pulled out Arcee's cable. He pulled out his own and looked up at Arcee. She nodded her head eagerly. Optimus plugged in both cables at the same time and felt electricity pulse through the connection. Both he and Arcee overloaded, reveling in the peak of the sensation, then riding it down contently. Optimus lost the ability to hold himself up over Arcee and fell to ground by her side. He undid their connection and the two bots closed up their lower plating. Arcee sighed in contentment and snuggled close into Optimus's side.

The ground was hard and somewhat uncomfortable to lay on, not to mention dusty, but the two didn't care. They cuddled close and let the cool ground soothe their hot plating. They both felt very tired all of a sudden, so they shared one more soft kiss and let the fatigue carry them into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>"Arcee!" Ratchet shouted over the COM link, rousing Arcee from recharge.<p>

Arcee sat up quickly, noticing that the sky had lightened considerably.

_Frag! How long were we out?_ She wondered.

"Y-yeah Ratchet?" she responded.

"Where the hell are you two? Why aren't you in the base?" Ratchet demanded.

"We… went for a drive," Arcee said nervously, looking down to see Optimus waking up.

She put a finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet.

"For three and a half mega-cycles?"

"We stopped to stargaze for a while," Arcee explained.

"You shouldn't be out of the base! Optimus is recovering from a virus and you haven't gotten good recharge for two nights in a row! Give me your location so I can bridge your afts back to the base!" Ratchet shouted.

Arcee flinched at the loudness.

"We can drive back Ratchet, we're not that far out," Arcee said.

"You've already wasted enough energy driving to wherever you are! You both need to save your strength!" Ratchet shouted angrily, "Your coordinates. Now!"

Arcee knew better than to argue further. She gave him their location.

"Good. I'm sending a ground-bridge," Ratchet said with a grumpy tone.

"'Kay," Arcee said.

Ratchet shut off the COM link and the ground-bridge appeared shortly after.

"Ratchet isn't happy," Arcee informed Optimus.

"Did you expect any less?" Optimus said, standing up and dusting off.

Arcee stood as well and dusted herself off as best she could. The two crossed through the ground-bridge together, nervously anticipating what awaited on the other side.

"Recharge. Now!" Ratchet demanded after deactivating the bridge.

Arcee sighed and she and Optimus walked into the hall, Ratchet behind them. Arcee could feel his angry glare, and didn't dare look back. She stopped at her door. She glanced nervously in Ratchet's direction and saw him gesture for her to continue into her room. She looked up at Optimus. He gave her a nod and she gave him a small smile, then went into her room. The door closed behind her and she crossed the room and collapsed on her berth. A few moments later, Optimus spoke to her over a secure COM link frequency.

"Arcee…" he started.

"You don't have to say it Optimus. Our previous agreement still stands. I know. We put all of this behind us," Arcee said.

"Right…"

Arcee heard Optimus heave what she perceived to be a sad sigh.

"Goodnight Arcee," Optimus said.

"Goodnight Optimus," Arcee replied.

Optimus turned off the link. Arcee followed suit. She rolled over onto her side and gazed at her door. Feeling and odd sense of loss, she closed her optics and rolled onto her back again. She sighed. She felt tired again, and closed her optics to rest them. She soon fell asleep, clinging onto that little shred of hope from their time together after the arctic mission. A small smile graced her face as she dreamt of a peaceful future...

* * *

><p>Optimus sat on the edge of his berth, staring at the floor and feeling a sense of sadness. He hated that he and Arcee could not be together. He wondered for a moment if it was the right choice.<p>

Then he sensed a presence and looked up to see Ratchet leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Out for a drive?" he said skeptically.

Optimus looked away and sighed, realizing Ratchet knew what had really happened.

"You knew the first time, didn't you?" he asked.

"Optimus, I may be an old bot, but I still know what two bots look like after interfacing," Ratchet said, "And I'm a medic. So yes, I knew. And don't worry about buffing out those scratches. You already have so many from battle that those blend in to anyone unless they paid extremely close attention to which dings and scratches you get."

Optimus nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I apologize for not telling you the truth," Optimus said.

"It's okay, I understand why you didn't," Ratchet said.

He uncrossed his arms and entered the room.

"Listen Optimus, what you and Arcee do on your own time is on you two," Ratchet said, "But when you are both not in the best of health, it is rather unwise to be spending your energy in such ways."

Optimus nodded.

"So, none of that without first having adequate recharge and physical condition. Meaning, not until you are fully recovered and Arcee has gotten a good amount of sleep," Ratchet instructed.

"We don't plan on it happening again," Optimus said, "We… made an agreement of sorts the first time. We both agreed that any relationship beyond friendship would only cloud our judgment."

"Don't you think it's a little late for that?" Ratchet said.

"I… I didn't plan what happened tonight. It just happened," Optimus said.

"That may be, but you two made that agreement after already creating a relationship beyond friendship," Ratchet said, "Correct?"

"Yes... But we meant for it to end that night," Optimus explained, "At least until this war ends. When we can actually live a happy, peaceful life together."

Ratchet nodded.

"But I am conflicted Ratchet. I'm not sure if that was the right decision to make," Optimus said, turning to his friend, "Any advice you have would be greatly appreciated."

"Personally, I think it's a stupid decision," Ratchet said.

Optimus was surprised by the blunt statement. He gave Ratchet a questioning look.

"Whenever you two go out to battle, you never know whether you'll come back alive or in pieces," Ratchet explained, "And whenever the day comes for your life to end, be it tomorrow or eons from now, hoping for the latter obviously, you don't want to have any regrets. Putting off a potentially great relationship in hope for better conditions is smart in theory, but when the current conditions put your lives at risk so often… It would be a shame for you not to experience something great like that in your life."

Optimus now felt even less sure of his and Arcee's agreement. He stared at the floor and tried to sort out his thoughts. Ratchet sighed.

"Optimus, you need rest. You and Arcee can figure out the details of your relationship later," Ratchet said, "But I suggest keeping what I said in mind when you do."

Optimus nodded.

"Thank you, old friend," Optimus said sincerely.

"Anytime Optimus," Ratchet said, turning to leave the room.

He looked over his shoulder at Optimus as he left.

"I'll be checking up on you in the morning," Ratchet said.

"Understood," Optimus said.

Ratchet nodded and bid Optimus goodnight. Optimus did the same. After the door closed behind Ratchet, Optimus laid down on his berth and look up at the ceiling.

_Perhaps Ratchet is right… But, I already told Arcee that our agreement still stands,_ he thought,_ But… if another situation like tonight comes up, maybe we can change that…_

Optimus fell asleep clinging to a new hope.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I hope you liked it. :) I'm leaving their relationship on that note on purpose, as I intend to do more with it in an upcoming alternate reality fic. it's and alternate ending to season one and my own season two. so yeah, keep a look out for that if you're interested. and... PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! i love to read reviews and critique and flames and stuff, so just give me your opinion! okay, i'm done now. :) bye bye!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>so i just realized that in my stories, Arcee's size in robot mode is a little inconsistent. she appears to be about the same height as Optimus in this one, and i'm not really sure how it was in the last one. well, i find her tiny size in comparison to them really odd anyway. Optimus and the others, save Bulkhead, seem too big for their alt modes anyway. so yeah, hope the sizing thing doesn't bug you guys.<strong>_


End file.
